internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Swedish Division 2
Sweden | champion = | website = }} Division 2 is the fourth tier of ice hockey in Sweden. It previously operated as the second-level league from 1941 to 1975, and the third-level league from 1975 to 1999. Format The league is divided into 11 regional groups. The top teams in Division 2 are promoted to the third-level Division 1, while the bottom teams are relegated to the fifth-level Division 3. Groups: History Division 2 was the second highest level of ice hockey in Sweden until 1975, when it became the third tier due to the formation of Elitserien (now called the SHL). After Allsvenskan was spun off into a separate second-tier league in 1999, Division 2 became the fourth tier. List of seasons as second tier List of seasons as third tier List of seasons as fourth tier Clubs listed are winners of zonal preliminary round groupings. *1999-2000: Husum HK, Solna SK, Tullinge TP, Lycksele SK, Halmstad Hammers, Kallinge/Ronneby, Mariestad BoIS, Kalmar HC, Smedejebacken HC, Oppala IK, Nor IK, Fagersta AIK *2000-01: Norrtalje IK, Njurunda SK, Varmdo HC, SK Iron, Karlskroga HC, Kagedalens AIF, Solleftea HK, Vaxjo Lakers HC, Tibro IK, Boro/Vetlanda, IFK Hallsberg, VIK Hockey Ungdom, Partille HK, Asploven HC, Falu IF, Soderhamn/Ljusne *2001-02: Lidingo Vikings, Team Uppsala, Bracke IK, Solna SK, Husum HK, Mala IF, Oppala IK, Smedjebacken HC, Fagersta AIK, Guldsmedshytte SK, Malmbergets AIF, Karlskroga HC, Goteborgs IK, Tibro IK, Boro/Vetlanda, Helsinborgs HC, Soderhamn/Ljusne *2002-03: Haninge HF, Sollentuna HC, FoC Farsta, Forshaga IF, Medle SK, Koping HC, Brooklyn Tigers, KB 65, Njurunda SK, IF Noretpojkarna, Alfta GIF, HK Kings, Osby IK, Falu IF *2003-04: IF Molndal Hockey, Vimmerby HC, Gavle GIK, Lindlovens IF, Flemingsbergs IK, Amals SK, Malungs IF, IFK Osteraker, IFK Stromsund, Medle SK, Stofors AIK, Jarveds IF, Soderhamn/Ljusne *2004-05: Kristianstads IK, Gislaveds SK, Storfors AIK, Svedjeholmens IF, Bolidens FFI, Enkopings SK, Njurunda SK, Visby/Roman, Malungs IF, Amals SK *2005-06: Hudiksvalls HC, Ostersund U23, Amals SK, Kungalvs IK, Overkalix IF, Helsinborgs HC, SK Lejon, Nacka SK, Forshaga IF, Norrtalje IK *2006-07: LN91, SK Lejon, Karlskrona HC, Hammaro HC, Fagersta AIK, Ange IK, Ulricehamns IF, Ska IK, Pitea HC J20, Balsta HC *2007-08: Vasterviks IK, Grums IK, KB 65, Naldens IF, Grastorps IK, SK Lejon, Visby/Roma, Balsta HC, Malmbergets AIF, Bodens HF J20, Karlskrona HK, Hedemora SK *2008-09: SK Lejon, Arvika HC, Hanhals IF, Nittorps IK, Lulea Rebels, Vallentuna BK, Varmdo HC, Solleftea HK, Halmstad HF, Avesta BK *2009-10: Rosvik IK, Tegs SK, Kramfors-Alliansen, Naldens IF, Grastorps IK, Nittorps IK, Tyringe SoSS, Falu IF, Kils AIK, Sollentuna HC, Varmdo HC *2010-11: Kiruna City HF, Vannas HC, Husum HK, Ange IK, Motala AIF, Helsingborgs HC, Soderhamn/Ljusne, Grums IK, Spanga IS, Akers IF *2011-12: Rosvik IK, Vannas HC, Husum HK, Brunflo IK, Varberg HK, Tyringe SoSS, Valbo HC, Grums IK, Balsta HC, Bajen Fans IF *2012-13: Kiruna City HF, SK Lejon, Husum HK, IFK Stromsund, Varberg HK, Tyringe SoSS, Skedvi/Sater, Forshaga IF, Varmdo HC, Bajen Fans IF *2013-14: Overkalix IF, Clemensnas HC, Husum HK, Ange IK, Varberg HK, HC Dalen, Tyringe SoSS, Valbo HC, Grums IK, Sollentuna HC, Haninge Anchors *2014-15: Overkalix IF, Cleemensnas HC, Husum IF, Brunflo IK, Valbo HC, Fagersta AIK, IFK Munkfors, Sollentuna HC, IFK Tumba, Hanhals IF, Tyringe SoSS *2015-16: Bodens HF, Clemensnas HC, Kramfors-Alliansen, Njurunda SK, Valbo HC, Hedemora SK, Grums IK, Nacka HK, IFK Tumba Hanhals IF, Boro-Vetlanda See also * HockeyAllsvenskan * Swedish Division 1 Category:Ice hockey leagues